User talk:Drahgal Meir
User talk:Drah Don't know if you've realized it but..User:Wildman101092 you sorta messed up on that welcome :o BLUE LAZERSEat It 05:40, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I realized that. I think I was just really tired at the time. Drahgal Meir 00:49, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for fixing the PnH build, it had me stumped for like 20 minutes. O_o Ben Tbh 02:29, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::np. Drahgal Meir 02:30, September 3, 2009 (UTC) RE: Vote Thanks for letting me know :) 02:42, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah no problem dude. Drahgal Meir 02:49, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Wat, where, who? No substing sigssssssssssssssssss --'-Chaos-' 13:43, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Your Vote Makes no sense. Moebius is doing next to nothing if your Lead>Offhand cycles almost as fast as Moebius (I think it's like 2.8 to about 3.4), and you get in an extra 2 or 3 hits. Basically, it does more damage, attacks faster (better for buffs and SY), and has a fucking optional elite. If you would, please revise your vote. -- Jai''writes'' 14:32, September 3, 2009 (UTC) You're a fag. That's all. Mason717 06:41, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Strong response. Drahgal Meir 16:14, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Drah may be a fag, but I'd venture to guess that you're just a massive shitter who's qq'ing about something or other. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:10, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Also, wuv you drah. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:10, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :::<3. Drahgal Meir 18:11, September 6, 2009 (UTC) BB may do it better but this isn't shutdown forever when the KD is d shot Think a little harder and revote before I remove <3 --Frosty Mc Admin 12:36, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah that was stupid. -- Drah 16:40, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ur vote on postnerf R/A way too high, this is terrible now, A/W does it better now. Also DB got recharge bumped. Gogo archive or put to pve cause im too lazy to [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 01:25, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :Meh. -- Drah 01:35, September 18, 2009 (UTC) TY For your concern...unless you just wanted me gone in that case I am sorry to dissapoint.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 10:09, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Another TY Section For clearing my tlk page. Told frosty bout it. I'd like to see people get banned for that. --Graz Says Its time to DoA 04:03, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Its no problem. I highly doubt he will get a ban that will really last longer than a day at most though. -- Drah 04:30, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Yea he violated NPA. --Graz Says Its time to DoA 04:32, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::I thought you would know by now that NPA is a joke on this site? Anyways its best to just not care about it. Revert and leave it alone, and hopefully they will realize its just a waste of their time because it accomplishes nothing. -- Drah 04:34, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::I always looked at NPA as being real lolzzz. --Graz Says Its time to DoA 04:40, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::NPA used to be serious, but things have kind of degenerated since then. Right now its pretty much just stay on the good side of frosty and you wont get banned. -- Drah 04:44, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::NPA hasn't been serious for at least 4 years, since I initially started contributing. Don't kid yourself. =/ ··· Danny Pew '' 18:36, October 1, 2009 (UTC) HA AoE Way Why not a DwG rit instead of OoS? 06:04, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Because I like OoS more. But it doesn't really matter. -- Drah 00:11, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Energy would probably start being an issue. unless you put siphon/bloodsong in it (guesstimating build)--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"...And my axe"]] 07:56, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::The build is on my mainpage under the '''Builds' section. -- Drah 03:56, October 4, 2009 (UTC) lmgtfy is so awesome. http://lmgtfy.com/?q=porn&l=1 for win. Warning: you might want to doublecheck the url. (Saying that is a warning of porn content and thus I expect to not get banned ;o) --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:58, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :I generally check the url before I click on the link anyways. But yes its pretty win. -- Drah 15:59, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::I can't find the explosm comic where a ceb did that thing =/ --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 16:07, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::This is very addicting Shuffle Time. -- Drah 16:19, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::The human mind is a sick thing. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 16:23, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::Best YTMND ever http://youmakemetouchyourhandsforstupidreasons.ytmnd.com/ -- Drah 16:25, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::So much autism :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 17:00, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::That's not autism. that's just retardation. ··· Danny Pew '' 20:08, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I believe that on PvX the difference is nonexistant. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:12, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::The difference is very existant, actually. '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:21, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Very well, good sir, I shall only use it to describe people such as Mizzouman, Fox and Muffin from now on. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:23, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Wow Sean Combs wants to be the next James Bond? zzz. zByX8-lZENY Even though he was pretty good in the "Raisin in the Sun" TV Film, which he supposedly memorized the entire script for after a single reading, he wont be able to pull off James Bond. -- Drah 00:42, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :tl;dw, a black guy wanting to play bond? :D --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:16, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes. P.Diddy, Puff Daddy, Sean John, Sean Combs, all the same person btw. -- Drah 23:56, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::No offense to black people, but I thought it was a stretch just going to a blonde bond. Like I said, no offense but, it just doesn't suit the style of movies. It's like choosing a blonde skinny white boy to play a gangster in a gang movie (inb4 Eminem he was not gangster not cool, no matter what you say). --Frosty Mc Admin 00:12, October 9, 2009 (UTC) It would be so amazing seeing ghetto james bond. Yo bitch, get in the back of my car and all yo! i am 007 bitch, bes not be dissin me. Thomas Dutch 19:15, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Pretty funny stuff. http://musicmachinery.com/2009/04/15/inside-the-precision-hack/ -- Drah 02:01, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Probably should be archived and not voted to trash. 02:57, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Probably. -- Drah 02:58, October 25, 2009 (UTC) QUESTION Should I go see Zombieland, Surrogates, or Law Abiding Citizen? (I'm leaning towards Law Abiding Citizen) -- Drah 17:55, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :I heard Zombieland sucks --Frosty 18:04, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Really. That's not what I've heard. -- Drah 18:11, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::I heard Frosty is British and that his opinion, therefore, is invalid when regarding anything other than which flavor of tea tastes the least like piss. :> '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:50, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Pretty sure you're american and therefore nobody except americans give a shit what you think Rawrawr Dinosaur 21:10, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Rawr Chubby Chaser? '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:27, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::yms a chubby chaser. Rawrawr Dinosaur 22:01, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::that might be so, but fb doesn't lie! '···''' Danny Pew '' 23:47, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Surrogates looks fucking terrible, Zombieland and Law Abiding Citizen were both good, but if I had to pick def Law Abiding Citizen. 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 20:53, November 2, 2009 (UTC) First one i clicked on Build:Team - Trip Backbreaker Exo Oo 19:32, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :I see an overview and intro. -- Drah 19:33, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Overview means nothing. and has an intro. Exo Oo 19:36, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Whatever, it doesn't even matter because its going to be deleted in 2 weeks anyways. -- Drah 19:37, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::failatarguementsdoyougetbetterfuckingreasoning Exo Oo 19:42, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm not going to respond until you can speak in cohesive English. -- Drah 19:44, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::lol you just responded special. I love how you guys waste time 1RVing when ou could just trash each one. :) makes awesome sense Exo Oo 19:45, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::You're retarded, Luke. Also, what in the fuck does "do you get better fucking reasoning" mean? I'm not fluent in autist, unfortunately, though I am getting better at it the more I stick around here. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:36, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Ohey [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:39, 10 November 2009 Borderlands Should I get it? If yes then for PC or Xbox. -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'00:49, 12 November 2009 (UTC)]] :I want it but my comp can't handle it. Send me a few hundred bucks will ya? 00:51, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Torrent it for pc. Shit be so cash. ☺ Bryan So Baked ☺ 01:31, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I am now contemplating whether or not to get MW2, Borderlands, or Assassins Creed 2. -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'''04:04, 13 November 2009 (UTC)]] 04:04, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Borderlands Online play apparently works 100% with a pirated copy. The gameplay is good enough if you want to buy it, but the ending is a little bit of a let-down (was too easy for me at least) --Ikimono "...And my axe!" 04:13, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::If I get Borderlands am I just going to play it for a day and then throw it away or will it actually last. That's what I'm afraid of. Also I'm not really worried about costs. -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'04:14, 13 November 2009 (UTC)']] :::::Send it to me if you throw it away? =P 07:50, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::Try it out via pirating on PC, then decide. ··· Danny Pew '' 19:10, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::That's what I was thinking about doing. -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'20:55, 29 November 2009 (UTC)]] :::::::Buy a PS3 and play Uncharted 2, seriously the most fun game ever made. 'Pimpstrong ' 20:57, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I'm too broke to do that :< -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'''21:19, 29 November 2009 (UTC)]] Question I just got a new computer, (I had been using a mac before), and I have had the orange box for awhile. I was wondering if TF2 was any good, or if I should even bother with starting to play it. If it is good whats the learning curve like? -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'02:04, 26 January 2010 (UTC)']] :People who like TF2 love it and people, like me, who hate Steam don't really care either way. I'd assume the curve's the same as any TPS, but eh. ··· Danny So Cute 07:17, 26 January 2010 (UTC)